Legend of Inuyasha, The
by puppylover1409
Summary: Years ago a prince was imprisoned in an ancient temple by his evil twin brother, the five jewels which would set him free were scattered throughout Morden. Only a women warrior could set him free, but at a certain price.
1. Kagome, The Rising Warrior

_Years ago a prince was imprisoned in an ancient temple by his evil twin brother, the five jewels which would set him free were scattered throughout Morden. The five jewels portrayed the five elements, water-sapphire, fire-ruby, earth-emerald, air-diamond, and spirit-amethyst. A prophesy had risen from the Oracle lady Kaede, years from now a young women warrior will be born; only her heart will be strong enough to set the young man free and help defeat his bitter half._

Now the real story begins . . . .

"Lady Kagome!"

A youthful maid hollered throughout the pasture, her eyes searching frantically for the young girl.

"Now where did that girl run off to?"

She huffed as she put her hands on her hips and walked back into the castle; a low giggling could be heard behind a bush closest to the castle entrance. A young woman with raven locks and chocolate brown eyes stood from her hiding place, before running off into the nearby forest.

"Shippo! Oh Shippo!"

She called to the green that surrounded her, her eyes scouting for her furry friend. Suddenly from out of nowhere a little ball of fluff popped out of the trees landing on the young girls head.

"Kagome!"

He quipped with excitement; his eyes glowing at the sight of her.

"God Shippo, don't scare me like that."

She said as she brought the young fox demon down off her shoulders.

"Guess what I heard today," she huffed silently before answering herself; "I'm engaged to that stubborn mule of a prince, Sesshomaru Takahshi. Boy does that man get on my nerves, all he ever thinks about is money and women; I can't believe he even chose me in the first place."

Shippo looked up at Kagome from his position in her arms, his tail flickering slightly at the prince's name.

"Kagome did you know there's a legend that says Sesshomaru once had a twin brother, they say he was imprisoned by Sesshomaru and sealed into the sacred temple in Morden mountains."

This bit of information spiked Kagome's interest; she set the young fox on the ground before joining him herself.

"Can you tell me more about this legend Shippo?"

Shippo looked up at her from his spot on the ground, he wasn't too sure if he should tell her the story or not. The legend was normally only passed down through the demon clan generations, not very many mortals even knew of the legends existence in the first place.

"Okay I'll tell you Kagome but only because I trust you," He looked away from her his green demon eyes giving off a light emerald glow. "Long before Sesshomaru took the throne he had an almost identical twin brother, the only difference was that one had pointed ears and the other had that of a dogs. His younger twin, Inuyasha, or so they say his name was; was said to be chosen as the next King of Morden even though Sesshomaru was eldest his heart was just too black for the people. So Sesshomaru took it in his own hands to find a way to get Inuyasha out of the way so that he could take over, he researched ways on how to seal and entrap his brother for as long as he wished. When he finally succeeded in sealing his brother away, there was only one problem. The jewels needed to keep him confined scattered after he placed the last one in its resting place, they say that the only jewel that remains in the temple is the ruby the stone of fire. There are still four other jewel that need to be found in order to free the prince, or so they say."

Kagome was so engrossed in the story she started to think about if she were the one that could free him then she wouldn't have to marry Sesshomaru, a sly smirk appeared on her face as she looked down at Shippo. She gently lifted him off the ground and placed him once again on her shoulder like he was before.

"Shippo you and I are going on a little journey, we're gong to find those jewels and free Inuyasha. That way I won't have to marry that arrogant fool Sesshomaru."

She muttered the last part to herself, her eyes giving off a happy glow to them.

_Great, what did I do to the Princess,_ Shippo thought as he shook his head from side to side as she carried him off deeper into the forest.


	2. Enter Sango, The White Diamond

Kagome and Shippo had been wondering through the forest for days, they drank river water and ate berries off of the trees. Kagome was a girl that wasn't accustomed to the life of living in a forest like Shippo was, it was lucky for her that he knew which berries were bad and which of them was good. She dropped to her knees by a hot spring; it had been days since she's last had a nice bath to soothe her aching muscles.

"Hey Shippo, I'm going to take a bath so please keep watch."

Shippo nodded before he turned away from her to give her the privacy she needed, before long a small splash made its self known signaling that Kagome was fully submerged in the warm water. She sighed to herself as she let her aching muscles relax; finally she was having a nice soak. That's when Shippo's ears perked up, someone or something was following them or at least coming up on them.

"Kagome I think its time to get out now." Shippo said with a bit of fear and worry in his voice.

Kagome followed his instructions, she didn't want to take any risks when it came to other people looking for her or just finding her in the first place. Once she had her cloths on she went sprinting through the forest with Shippo on her shoulder, she didn't know where to go or what to do all she knew was to run as fast as her legs could carry her. Before long they came upon a small cottage, a black smith sign clearly strung on the font door. Kagome knocked gently before opening the door slightly only to be greeted by an elderly looking man and his son and daughter, she looked at them for quite some time before talking.

"Um, I'm looking for a place to stay and I was wondering if you had any space available?"

The girl around her age maybe even older looked her up and down, that is until she spotted the royal crest on Kagome's arm. She gasped in surprise before she whispered her findings to her father who in turn gave a slight gasp of his own.

"Sure, you may stay darling you can sleep in Sango's room with her, we have a extra bed since her older sister passed away."

The old man turned away from her so that he could continue with his work, he left the two girls to get to talk with one another. Shippo on the other hand went to hang out with the young boy Kohaku.

"So what's your name?" Sango asked as she led Kagome to her room which she once shared with her sister.

"It's Kagome, Kagome Higarashi." For some reason Kagome always gave her full name, she guessed it was a habit since she was of royal blood.

"You do know that your royal crest is showing, right?" Sango questioned as she plopped herself on her bed her eyes wondering over the raven haired girl in front of her.

Kagome looked down at her arm and indeed the royal crest was clearly in sight, she cursed silently as she tried to cover it up she didn't even know it was visible in the first place. Kagome looked up at the girl named Sango, finally for the first time since she got there she observed her. Sango had deep brown eyes, her hair was long and held back in a pony tail which she probably did to help her father work. She work a light shade of purple above her eyes allowing her eyes to shine brightly when she smiled, she had a slim yet muscular figure so Kagome knew she could take care of herself if the time came for it.

"Kagome, a traveling Oracle came by about a month ago saying that a young women and fox would appear on our door step asking for shelter, she said we should let you in and also that I should leave with you on your journey. I have no idea what she was talking about but she seemed pretty trustworthy when it came to her words. She also told me to take a weapon and our family jewel, which has been passed down through generations of our family."

"Jewel?" Kagome questioned as she looked at Sango. "What kind of jewel is it?" Maybe it was one of the jewels she was seeking to free Inuyasha from his imprisonment.

Sango tilted her head slightly before she reached behind her and pulled out a small crystal box, it glowed slightly in the lamp light as she opened it. When Sango finally pulled out what was inside Kagome nearly had a heart attack, there it was the diamond that signified air. Although it looked different then what she thought she was sure that was it, it was now a diamond broach which Kagome reached out gently for. Sango noticing the girls reaction handed it to her gently.

"Be careful it's really old, I don't know how long it will stay in that broach; but I won't blame your if it pops out."

Kagome nodded unconsciously; finally she had the first piece to the puzzle she so desperately wanted to solve, for her sake and for Inuyasha's.

"Do you mind if we leave in the morning, I think I'm being followed?"

Kagome said finally telling Sango of the thoughts that were running through her mind. Sango just nodded not bothering to argue with royalty, all through the night though Kagome told of her plan to same Inuyasha and herself at the same time. Sango on the other hand understood her every word, letting her mind soak in the journey she was about to embark on with the mysterious princess and her young fox friend.

The next morning Sango kissed her brother and father good-bye before starting to head out the door with her giant boomerang placed firmly upon her shoulder, that is until her father stopped Kagome his hands trembling slightly as he presented and sword and shield to her with her family crest on it. He looked up at her his brown eyes showing the joy of his work. Kagome took it gratefully, now she could protect herself and her friends and she wouldn't have to rely on Sango's help all of the time. Shippo on the other had waved bye to Kohaku before settling himself on Kagome's shoulder, Shippo may be little and fuzzy but he was a master of illusions, even small spells he could do. Soon the trio set off for the Banzari Temple which was said to hold the emerald jewel or in other words that jewel of earth which was also needed to set Inuyasha free.


	3. Banzari Temple, And The Green Hand

Sango, Shippo, and Kagome traveled for more than a month before they came upon the Banzari Temple, it was draped in green silk proving that the emerald of earth lay deep within its depths. Kagome took in a deep breath before entering the temple; her eyes scanned the room as she heard the footsteps of her companions following her. Soon she came to the main chamber where a young man sat, his violet eyes cast down and his right hand covered in a purple cloth surrounded by a swarm of beads one of which caught her eye, the green was a dead give away as to what she wanted.

"Oh great monk could you please give us the emerald placed securely on your wrist?"

Kagome asked not quite sure how to talk to a monk, the man looked up his eyes upon Kagome then Sango. His eyes landed last on Shippo, he slowly got up from his resting place and walked down to where the three were.

"Well Kagome I see that you have arrived safely, I am the monk Miroku and I know of your journey and what you seek. I too have been sought out by the Oracle to aid you on your journey. I may not be the best of monks but I do great in battle, although my arm is a curse it still aids me well. On that note," He knelt down in front of her and took her hand. "Will you do me the honor of barring my children?" Kagome looked down at him with a look of shock and horror before her hand landed smack dab on his right cheek.

"What in the world are you getting at you lecher!"

She practically screamed at the red faced monk that was looking up at her with a sly look on his face. He was used to the slaps so her little stunt didn't faze him one bit, on the other hand his eyes caught sight of Sango but from the look of her he knew not to get to close for fear of his own life.

"We'll let you come as long as you keep your lecherous hands off of us Miroku."

Kagome said with a stern tone of voice, Shippo on the other hand made a slight giggle as Miroku nodded and bowed in agreement. Miroku allowed them to rest for the night in the Temple, he gave them nice food and warm beds to sleep in so that they could start their journey bright and early the next morning. Morning came and all were refreshed and ready to start the search for the sapphire jewel in other words the jewel of water. Kagome kept a close eye on the pervert that traveled with them; she still didn't trust him enough to let her eyes wonder elsewhere. Shippo's ears perked up again, this time a demon aura surrounded them.

"Kagome I think we're in big trouble here, we're surrounded." Shippo shook in fear as a cloaked man appeared in front of Kagome, his pitch black eyes barring into her. She was stuck on the spot her body wouldn't move and she knew that this was all the cloaked mans doing.

"What do you want with me?" She asked not quite sure why this man even wanted her in the first place, he seemed like one that did other's dirty work but just who was he working for.

"I work for Sesshomaru, and he wants his bride back."

The man hissed in her ear before he wrapped his arms around her torso, Miroku couldn't use his wind tunnel because Kagome was in the way. And Sango couldn't use her giant boomerang for the same reason, for fear of hitting Kagome in the process. Shippo on the other hand clung to Kagome for dear life; the man serving under Sesshomaru didn't care because he thought the little fox demon was of no threat. Right before their eyes Kagome disappeared with Shippo and the cloaked man, Miroku and Sango looked at one another before looking all about.

"He did say Sesshomaru right?"

Miroku asked Sango as they walked along the sandy path.

"That's what I heard."

Sango said with a bit of distaste in her voice, she knew of the young demon prince even though she hadn't met him yet he still made her as mad as ever.

"I know where the castle is located," Miroku said with a hint of confidence in his tone of voice. "He lives in Morden, it's not that far from here and I'm sure we could make it by night fall."

"Alright lead the way Miroku." Sango said as she clutched her boomerang close to her body.

**A/N:** _Sorry the chapters are pretty short I'm not really in a writing mood, and I just did this story to pass the time. There are at least about five more chapters that I need to write before this story is finished._


	4. Trapped, But Not Clueless

When Kagome awoke later that day she found that her wrists were bound by chains barred onto a wall, she was sitting on her knees on a cold stone floor the wet dampness soaking into her blue gown.

"What the heck is going on?" She yelled as she looked around, her chocolate brown eyes searching frantically for an exit and an answer at the same time. She turned to look beside her only to find Shippo unconscious on the floor, the poor fox had been knocked out cold. Not long after her cry the cloaked man appeared in front of her, he knelt down and lifted her chin his face now visible to her brown eyes. He had long black hair, and almost a deep violet shade of eyes, she turned away from him disgusted by what she saw.

"I'm quite sorry Lady Kagome, but my orders were to bring you back here and bind you. I am Naraku, a servant from time to time to Lord Sesshomaru." He said as he let his hand slide away from her face.

"He's not a Lord yet!" Kagome hollered into Naraku's face, "and he never will be because I'm not going to marry him in the fist place." She spat the last part at Naraku wanting to get her point across before he left her to herself. Naraku just chuckled at her antics; he was never one that dealt with feisty women quite often so her little outburst gave him a hint of amusement. Just as he was about to retort back at her a tall shadowy figure entered the room, Naraku looked up before bowing his head slightly; there in the door way stood the man that Kagome never wanted to meet in her life time, it was none other than Sesshomaru himself. He entered the room his foot steps were as soundless as could be, it was almost as if he weren't even walking on sold mass.

"Ah Lady Kagome it's nice of you to join us, word that you wish to free my brother has spread to my ears. This I do not wish to happen, therefore I shall keep you bound until you swear your loyalty to me and only me." Sesshomaru said in calm and cold manner, his dark amber eyes searching her own windows for an answer. Kagome just looked at him her eyes observing his features; he had long white hair, dark amber eyes, and last pointed elf like ears which of course Shippo had mentioned once before. She turned from him her nose pointed upwards in a state of snobbishness.

"I do not intend to pledge loyalty, nor do I intend to become your bride. Your very existence makes my blood boil, it also give me a sickening feeling when I even look at you." Her own cold demeanor was starting to appear, she didn't want to have anything to do with this vermin all he did was make her feel sick to her stomach. Sesshomaru sighed softly to himself a slight smirk appearing on his face, he made a slight signal to Naraku before leaving the chamber without a word.

"It seems Lord Sesshomaru wishes to keep you confined longer than he expected, I implore you to pledge loyalty to him for fear of hurting yourself." Naraku said calmly as he continued to kneel next to the young maiden. He knew of her answer but he still wished to change her mind, sure he may have seemed evil at first but deep down he had a kind heart. Kagome just glared at him before ignoring him completely, she didn't want to have anything more to do with the people that were holding her captive. Naraku shook his head at her before standing on his two feet, he turned slowly watching her the whole time before he too left the chamber leaving her be to herself. Moments later young Shippo awoke his head aching in places he didn't even knew he had, he looked next to him at the chained Kagome his eyes widening at the scene.

"Kagome are you alright, did they hurt you in any way?" He asked as he scurried over to her lap, his emerald eyes looking up at her with concern. "No I'm fine Shippo; it's just that my wrists are killing me." She sighed as she rested her chin on her chest, she had no idea how to get out of here but she knew she had to now that Sesshomaru clearly stated that he didn't want Inuyasha freed from his prison. Shippo examined the bars, they seemed easy enough to break with the small power he had within him. "Kagome I think I can get these off of you, you just have to stay as still as possible." Kagome looked at him before closing her eyes, "go right ahead Shippo." Shippo crept up Kagome's body until he was perched on her shoulder; he rested his hands on each of the bars containing Kagome's wrists before covering them in an almost reddish-green light. Kagome winced slightly at the slight heat she felt from the power that the young fox child was letting loose, before long the binds had shattered and her wrists were finally free of the cold metal. "Thank you Shippo," she exclaimed as she took the fox off her shoulder and hugged him close to her body, before long she was on her own feet the fox still planted firmly in her arms. "Now we just have to figure out a way to get out of here." She looked around, there wasn't much down in the chamber they kept her in so she slowly crept toward the exit where Sesshomaru and Naraku had exited earlier before. She looked around the corner only to find two demon guards placed on either side of the door, she growled slightly before searching again. Not to far from where she was lay her weapons, her sword and shield right out in plain view. She gulped slightly as she put the fox down, he already knew what she was going to attempt and he wasn't going to try and stop her. Kagome made a mad dash for her weapons, alerting the guards at the same time; they gave chase but were too late when Kagome finally got a hold of her weapons, she struck both down with out killing them she panted softly before placing the shield on her back and the sword at her side. "Come on Shippo lets get out of here before others come looking for me." And with that Kagome and Shippo disappeared into the deep unknown of the castle in Morden.

(_Meanwhile with Miroku and Sango_)

"Miroku are you sure we'll make it there in time?" Sango asked as she followed the strange Monk in front of her. "Dear Sango we're here." He pointed to the giant stone castle laid out in front of them, its silver banners plain to see; it gave off a air of snobbishness even if it was just stone. Sango's eyes widened at the castle, she'd never seen anything so big before. All at once it excited her and made her shake with fear at the same time. "So, how are we going to save Kagome?" She asked looking at him curiously, her brown eye boring into his violet ones. "You'll see dear Sango, you'll see." He said calmly as he entered the castle unannounced, his robes swaying silently behind him; Sango followed close on his heals her boomerang placed firmly on her shoulder, out of no where a small two tailed cat approached her. She looked down at it a small smile forming on her lips, how anything could be so cute in a scary place like this was unknown to her. She picked up the small cat and placed it on her other shoulder, surprisingly the small feline rested there as if she were meant to be there all along. Sango looked up only to find that she was quite far away from Miroku, she ran slightly to catch up with his form only to come face to face with a palace guard. He was armed and she knew she could take him, after all he was only just one; she took her boomerang off her back and flung it at him hitting him hard in the side as he tried to attack her, he went down in one blow. "Gosh these demons are so weak." She mumbled to herself as she caught up with Miroku, he was facing away from her so she's couldn't see the slight smirk on his face from her little accomplishment. Not soon after her little spat they were surrounded by guards, Miroku turned to Sango his eyes serious as he said his next words. "Sango grab onto me unless you want to perish." She did as she was told, as soon as she took hold of him he unwrapped the bead around his right hand; a deep suction was invoked upon the guards one by one they disappeared into his hand, soon not one was left he closed his hand quickly before panting slightly at the use of his wind tunnel. Sango opened her eyes which she hadn't realized she had closed in the first place. "Miroku what did . . .?" He just silenced her with a finger before turning back and walking one again, just then something soft banged into his chest; he looked down only to find that he hand Kagome's shoulders in his arms. "Kagome, but how did you get past all the guards?" He was a little too curious for his own good, he let go of her as he spoke. "Shippo and the sword and shield I got from Sango's father." Kagome said with a big grin on her face, she was happy to see her companions again. "Now let's get out of here before more come." She hurried them back out of the castle; as soon as they were out they all set off running not sure where they were heading for the next jewel.

(_Morden Castle_)

"My Lord the woman has escaped." Naraku said trembling slightly under Sesshomaru's gaze, the young lord smirking still. "I knew she would, it's only a matter of time before my brother is free. Naraku prepare my troops, I wish to be ready when he finally emerges from his prison. It's about time I come to terms with my younger brother, I'm sure he will die at my hand if the time comes." Sesshomaru turned away from Naraku his long white hair following his every move. "Yes my Lord." Naraku said as he disappeared into the shadows, his cloak once again covering his form.

* * *

**A/N:** I will be updating at least once a week or more if I can fit it into my school schedule. Please just keep your eyes open for new chapters.


End file.
